LA hESCRITORA
by MCGrandchester
Summary: Candice, una chica apasionada por las letras, comienza a alterar gravemente su ortografía, quitando de por medio las letras H, todo por un joven llamado Terruce Hopsking Grandchester. Entre bromas, peleas y tiernos detalles, ese odio que ella siente se convertirá en un bello y profundo amor. SEMANA DE ONE-SHOTS (Estamos de regreso)
1. Chapter 1

**SEMANA DE ONE-SHOTS**

 **DIA 3**

 **Estoy muy feliz de estar de nuevo con ustedes , les agradezco mucho. Mil disculpas por no actualizar como prometí pero hubieron ciertos percances un tanto personales y demás motivos por los que no pude publicarlos, mi cuenta no quería abrir, y tuve que crear otro correo y hacer movimientos… en fin, más vale tarde que nunca ¿no?**

 **La idea original no me pertenece, ni el nombre tampoco es un 70% mía y el resto junto con el nombre, de una historia que hace tiempo leí.**

 **OJO.**

 **NO ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN. ESTE ONE-SHOT ALGUNA VEZ SE BASO EN ESO, Y EL FINAL FUE MUY DIFERENTE. YO LO ACOMODÉ PARA QUE FUERA AL REVÉS . VIENE SIENDO ENTRE PARAFRASIS O ALGO ASÍ… MUCHO MENOS ES PLAGIO.**

 **La votación sigue, y ambos van empatados, cuando finalice la semana de ONE-SHOTS será cuando finalice la votación.**

* * *

 **LA hESCRITORA.**

Candice White desde muy pequeña era amante de las letras, ella era de esas niñas que en vez de comer arena, prefería tomar cuadernos y ponerse a dibujar o a escribir el abecedario.

Su padre había fallecido en el fatídico ataque terrorista del 11 de septiembre , desde entonces su madre había quedado viuda y ella huérfana de padre . Con mayor razón se refugió en la lectura y escritura. Era muy imaginativa, y a pesar de ser muy inteligente y sacar buenas notas, no había día en el que no fantaseara en la clase.

Llegó la época de la "hormoneada" como decía su madre, aquella cuando tus intereses comienzan a cambiar y ya no te gusta "my little pony", donde tu cuerpo comienza a experimentar cambios y sensaciones nuca antes conocidos. Cuando eres media bipolar y te sientes eufórica, triste, "depre" o con ganas de bailar hasta que te duelan los pies. Gracias al cielo, su madre supo orientarla debidamente y la pérdida de su padre no afectó a ninguna de las dos. Candy siempre fue una niña tranquila, un poco platicadora, pero estudiosa y educada.

Iba entrando a la preparatoria.

Las típicas recomendaciones que toda madre da a sus hijos cuando comienzan una nueva etapa, y porque no, también una que otra amenaza.

El colegio San Pablo, un lindo lugar donde se sentía la comodidad en el aire.

Habia pasado ya medio semestre cuando de pronto…

\- Buenos días clase

\- Buenos días – todos se pusieron de pie y contestaron al unísono .

\- El día de hoy les presento a un nuevo alumno Terruce Hopsking Grandchester. Viene de Inglaterra, espero que lo traten con respeto y que lo integren a sus grupitos .- estaba de mas decir que el chico nuevo era lo mas guapo que había en el universo, una que otra miraba discretamente y las mas aventadas y descaradas guiñaban el ojo y se retocaban el labial. Terry conocía perfectamente a ese tipo de chicas y obviamente NUNCA caía en sus telarañas, siempre se apartaba, pero no por eso dejaba de ser el popular, sino al contrario era "el inconquistable" , "el único", "el chido", etc, etc. – bueno Terry siéntate donde gustes, vamos en la mitad del semestre pero justo hoy es día de repaso, si no comprendes algo puedes levantar la mano con toda confianza. El chico sólo asintió levemente con la cabeza y agradeció.

\- Gracias.

Habían varios asientos disponibles, siempre se colocaban lugares extras en cada salón precisamente por si ocurrían casos como estos en el que un nuevo alumno llegara a mitad del ciclo por cualquiera que fuera la razón.

Visualizaba para escoger donde sentarse, ya que si decidía incorrectamente, sabía que lo lamentaría el resto de su vida, bueno, jeje, el resto del año.

La chica pecosa era muy rara, imposible no ir hacia ella. Estaba sumergida en un libro sin prestarle atención alguna a él. ¿tan siquiera había notado su presencia?

Preso de esa indiferencia al lugar de la chica. En esa escuela eran escritorios de dos personas y habían varios sin pareja. La rubia seguía concentrada en lo suyo sin tomar en cuenta al ojiazul que trataba inútilmente de llamar su atención. Amablemente, él le preguntó.

\- Disculpa está ocupado? – la chica se debatía entre decirle que si estaba ocupado o no. Le gustaba estar sola, y la mejor compañía que tenía HASTA EL MOMENTO , eran sus fieles libros, y una página llamada Fanfiction, con fabulosas autoras que le daban finales alternativos a sus tristes historias, de las cuales, las escritoras originales, no se tomaban el tiempo de darle el digno final que se merecía .

\- No… - soltó finalmente.

\- Me podría sentar? – cuestionó un tanto emocionado.

\- Claro- contestó sin emoción alguna, quitando del asiento su mochila para que el asiento quedará libre.

\- Gracias.

\- Hhm- fue el ruidito que Candy atinó a contestar tratando de IGNORAR al ser a su lado.

La maestra hacia el repaso correspondiente. Las miradas no se apartaron del chico nuevo y de la pecosa desde que el sr acercó a ella ¿que rayos pasó para que "ese" tipejo se fuera a sentar junto a ella? " Posiblemente solo me vio cara de nerd, y buscaba a alguien que le pasara todo" pensaba Candy " claro que más ha de ser, como sea, ni crea que se saldrá con la suya".

\- Capital de Inglaterra, White

\- EH? – estaba tan enfocada en su libro que sólo alcanzó a escuchar Inglaterra, white , por lo que supuso eran capitales. – Londres – respondió justo a tiempo .

\- Correcto.

\- Capital de Francia, Grandchester- la maestra estaba evaluando al nuevo

\- París

\- Correcto.

Y así transcurrió la clase. Terruce veía embobado como la chica a su lado devoraba hoja tras hojas rápidamente, de manera que cuando la campana sonó, la chica sólo dejó pendiente la introducción al nuevo libro.

\- Hola soy Terruce- se presento cortésmente.

\- Candy, un gusto.

\- El gusto es mío, oye… tenía una duda…

\- No paso exámenes, no tengo novio pero no acepto salidas o invitaciones a ningún lado, mucho menos con extraños, y si me piensan regalar algo que sean libros porfavor, pero sin compromiso.

\- Jaja, wow! Que intensa! - la guerra acababa de comenzar. Su intención con ella era tratar de llamar su atención invitándola a algún sitio, pero por lo visto, la rubia, reconoció inmediatamente sus intenciones, sorprendiéndolo y frustrándolo al mismo tiempo ¿acaso era vidente esa chica? Tendría que cambiar de táctica, tal vez algo más llamativo, que cause algo en ella, si, ya estaba - ¿acaso eso te pasa por tener tantas pecas? ¿es eso lo que te pone así?

\- No, las pecas no tienen nada que ver, es la gente que se cree la última coca del desierto y que piensa que por venir y hablarme bonito voy a caer redondita en sus brazos y lloraré el día en que se aburran de mí y busquen a otra para seguir jugando ¿no?

\- Quien lo diría! Una pecosa tratando de hacerse la valiente .

\- Y tu una persona que cree que tiene el derecho de burlarse de LAS pecas de cualquiera!

\- Yoo? Solo pregunte que te pasaba y si las PECAS eran las causantes de esa locura tuya, digo, sin ofender, pero ¿enserio creías que te iba a invitar a salir o algo así? Por Dios! ¿Qué le pasa a la gente de ahora?

\- No, no lo harías porque no tienes las agallas para tan siquiera ser amable.

\- Ja! Mira quien habla de amabilidad, si la señorita PECAS fue la que me insulto.

\- Yo JAMAS te insulté.

\- Claro que si además insinuabas cosas que JAMÁS saldrían de mi boca.

\- Pues me alegro! Ya que en cuanto escucho tú voz siento que mis oídos SANGRAN e IMPLORAN misericordia .

\- Y se supone que tu voz es melodiosa? – pregunto sarcástico

\- Pues de perdido se le puede llamar voz! No que a la tuya… - atacó irónica .

\- Envidias mi sensual voz. – atacó con una voz tan sexy y seductora capaz de derretir el polo norte.

\- Nn.. No… yo… no… - tartamudeaba mientras trataba de estructurar algo coherente "!Dios, esa voz!"

\- Eso creía – concluyó triunfante dejando a la pobre chica con pecas aturdida.

Era guapo, demasiado, y esa voz… esos ojos… esos labios, su rostro. Perfecto .

Pero no, no caería en su juego, había leído muchos, pero MUCHOS casos como esos, donde al final le rompían el corazón, y el tipo se iba con la linda modelo, y ella terminaba comiendo chocolates, triste y deprimida en su habitación.

Pero… como nosotras no leemos ese tipo de historias, y siempre el chico guapo de ojos azules se queda con la de ojos verdes y pecas, le enseñaremos a Candy que no es así.

La próxima misión de Candy, además de acabar con dos libros más que acababa de comprar y dos fics que recién halló, era ODIAR a Terruce Hopsking Grandchester. Así es, ella creía que lo odiaba, pero sólo estaba MUUUY confundida, pronto de daría cuenta .

Las clases seguían y él siempre la molestaba y ella rabiaba y le contestaba. En sus peleas a veces ganaba él o viceversa. Sus ojos tenían ese brillo especial que mostraba la pasión y sentimientos disimulados, maquillados de odio, pero con un gran amor de por medio.

Clase de matemáticas

Por más que leía y volvía a leer, no lograba captar el razonado para hacerlo, sentía que estaba descifrando algún idioma antiguo o jeroglíficos porque de plano no entendía nada. Mientras tanto, Terry la observaba divertido por el inútil esfuerzo de la rubia.

\- Te ayudo? – se ofreció dispuesto a acabar con el sufrimiento de la rubia.

\- Como si supieras mucho – contestó a la defensiva, restándole importancia al ofrecimiento de du compañero de mesa.

\- Pues… - dejó ver su hoja con el problema resuelto, llena de ecuaciones y teoremas. – según yo es así – dijo inocente y divertido por la cara de Candy.

\- Pero…

\- No quieres que te ayude? – pregunto en un tono triunfante. Si no aceptaba, le iban a quitar puntos, si aceptaba, le debería un favor, y eso no estaría nada bien, al menos no para ella- tómalo como un intercambio

\- De acuerdo- le arrebató la hoja y comenzó a copiar.

Peleas y más peleas.

El "profundo ODIO" hacia Terruce Hopsking Grandchester, iba en aumento día con día, tanto, que mientras escribía se dispuso a quitar las "h" de su vocabulario.

Clase de literatura.

\- Muy bien, el día de hoy veremos el uso de la h, es algo básico pero necesario. Tomaré participación, nombres, apellidos, etcétera . ¿si Elizabeth? – una chica levanta la mano.

\- Hormiga

\- Perla?

\- Hospital

\- James?

\- Huracán.

Seguían diciendo ejemplo, y dos chicas dijeron al mismo tiempo.

\- Hopsking!

\- Señorita Susanna y señorita Eliza, les pido que controlen sus hormonas por un momento por favor, después harán lo que quieran, pero les pido que se comporten, no es el momento ni el lugar para que hagan ese tipo de declaraciones, si tanto interés tienes en el caballero, demuéstrenle que son unas damas dignas de llevar el apellido, de lo contrario sus familias se enteraran fe la bajeza de sus actos. Para la próxima resérvense comentarios fuera de clase. ¿entendido?

\- Pero maestra Margaret, estamos viendo el uso de la h, solo es coincidencia…

\- De hecho, señorita Leagan, debe saber que el apellido Hopsking, se encuentra exclusivamente patentando por dicha familia de procedencia inglesa, y dudo que haya sabido de su existencia hasta que el joven Grandchester llegó, ¿o me equivoco?

\- Maestra, aun así no tiene nada de malo, al contrario sólo reafirmábamos la buena relación que tenemos con Terruce.

\- ¿me podría explicar que tipo de relación según usted señorita Marlowe?

\- Pues… de… amistad

\- Claro- apoyó Eliza.

\- ¿y que me dicen de esto? – preguntó la maestra sacando un sobre lleno de labial "rojo vulgar", que decía "Nos vemos en el patio trasero después de clases a lo que tu quieras bombón". Días antes las había visto coquetear y tratar de repegarsele para llamar su atención, sumándole el hecho de desabrocharse varios botones de la camisa y subirse la falda lo más posible. Lo peor del caso fue que ambas se le lanzaban a sus brazos LITERALMENTE. Por otro lado, molestaban a Candy, que por supuesto no se dejaba, pero si la habían lastimado con un golpe que hizo que la nariz le sangrara.

\- Esoo… no…

\- Ni lo nieguen que yo misma las vi… en este mismo instante se van con la rectora, y la directora sabrá que hacer con ustedes, en mi caso, están reprobadas en mi materia, tienen el semestre perdido y si es que se quedan en este instituto, que li dudo mucho, no entrarán a mi clase, y como es una de las materias básicas, ni tendrán derecho a presentar extraordinarios ni venir a regularización, por lo que repetirán el curso.

Todos lis alumnos se encontraban estupefactos y con cierto temor de que la maestra Margaret no hubiera descargado toda su ira y enojo con las señoritas ya mencionadas.

Terry fue el que denunció el incidente, por lo la maestra observó el último suceso con las tipas esas (-.-) y tomó cartas en el asunto.

Lo ocurrido en vez de mostrar una buena imagen de Terry delante de Candy, li dejó como el chico chiflado y mujeriego que andaba de don Juan de flor en flor, aumentando su odio, por lo que, cuando tuvo que realizar el ejerció del uso de la H, pasó algo que sorprendió a todos.

Candice participó en distintos concursos y eventos, de matemáticas, ciencias, robótica y más, pero los que más crédito tenían eran los de ortográfica , por ende, la maestra de literatura tenía muchas expectativas para con ella.

Y este, fue el resultado de la pecosa influenciada por su ODIO hacia el joven Hopsking.

"ay momentos ermosos en la vida y otros en los que se necesita ser éroes para sobrevivir. Esa es la vida donde se necesita oradar el alma para buscar las onduras de cada uno de nuestros pliegues de la conciencia. Es fundamental la onestidad, la lucha por ser onorables frente a nosotros mismos para descubrir lo que realmente somos. La eurística nos permite ser seres íntegros, coerentes con nosotros y con nuestro entorno, omologando lo que él nos brinda, si no lo acemos así el undimiento y destrucción sólo serán el recuerdo orrendo de lo que algún día fue belleza. "

La maestra pidió que le entregaran el trabajo, y grande fue la sorpresa que se llevó al notar los ORRORES sin H, de la chica.

\- Señorita White ¿algún problema con la H?

\- No, maestra. ¿por qué?

\- Por esto – argumento enseñándole la hoja con el escrito con las palabras sin H remarcadas de rojo, quedando ella del mismo color. – Diría que si, y también diría que está enamorada, pero como se empeñó tanto a quitar todas las H del texto, aunque claramente decía USO DE LA H, pues no me queda más que concluir que odia profundamente al portador de esta letra – Terry trago hondo.

\- Lo siento maestra, no volverá a suceder.

\- Eso espero Candice.

\- Si- afirmó apenada por el incidente, pero es que la culpa la tenía Terruce Hopsking.

En cuanto la campaña sonó salió disparada a su casa y abrió su laptop para tratar de avanzar algo en sus fics, pero su cuenta no abría.

Molesta, se decidió a escribir sus ideas a mano. La imaginación fluía a través del lápiz quedando en bellas figuras llamadas letras, sobre el fino y blanco papel.

Seguía escribiendo, y escribiendo como si eso pudiera saciar el "odio" que la consumía por dentro. Siguió y siguió hasta que la mano le dolió, y sólo así se dio cuenta de su gran problema. Había eliminado y saltado TODAS las H de su escrito como li había hecho en la clase de literatura.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Se decidió, no dejaría que ese tal Hopsking la afectara de esa manera, costara lo que tuviera que costar, no iba a permitir que se metiera con ella ni que la perjudicara. De ahora en adelante trataría por su bien de llevar la fiesta en paz.

Terruce Hopsking Grandchester, le iba a costar mucho, y ella, pagaría con su corazón, e inconscientemente, ya lo estaba haciendo.

* * *

 **Hola niñas preciosas! Lo se, dije que iba a ser semana de one-shots pero por motivos que ya mencioné, no se pudo ~T_T~**

 **Como sea, esta es la primera parte del que iba a ser un one-shot, será a lo mucho de tres capítulos, espero y les guste .**

 **Gracias por sus hermosos comentarios y felicitaciones, estoy muy feliz de haber encontrado una familia llena de personas grandiosas.**

 **Las aprecio como no tienen una idea.**

 **En el poco tiempo que llevo aquí he aprendido muchas cosas, y la verdad espero seguir creciendo como hasta ahorita lo he hecho, como persona y como autora, como amiga y como confidente.**

 **Siempre suya MCGrandchester.**

 **Muchos besos y abrazos n.n**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Se fue a dormir para levantarse temprano al día siguiente. Usaría toda su fuerza de voluntad para no dejar que Terruce Hopsking Grandchester la perturbara más .

 ** _Sueño de Candy_**

 _Estaba en medio de una densa niebla en el patio trasero, caminó y caminó insegura tratando de hallar algo, específicamente algo._

 _Siguió su recorrido y tropezó con algo, o más bien con alguien y cayó al suelo. Una voz conocida y "fastidiosa" para ella le preguntó preocupado._

 _\- Te caíste?_

 _\- Nooo! – respondió sarcástica – como crees? Lo que pasa es que el suelo estaba triste y le di un abrazo!- comentaba tratando de reincorporarse ._

 _\- Te ayudo- ofreció caballerosamente Terry._

 _\- No gracias, yo puedo sola- rechazó a la defensiva_

 _\- Estas bien?_

 _\- Mejor que nunca._

 _\- Me alegro- respiró aliviado._

 _\- No deberías_

 _\- Porqué?_

 _\- Porque no quiero que lo hagas, ahora si me disculpas, tengo que irme- trató de librase de la presencia del inglés, incómoda y molesta consigo misma por tropezar con el._

 _\- A dónde?_

 _\- A dónde que? – preguntó confundida_

 _\- A donde vas? Dijiste que irías a algún lado_

 _\- Eso NO te interesa_

 _\- Todo lo que tu hagas me interesa_

 _\- Pues a MI NO ME INTERESA si te preocupas por mi o no, solo quiero que me dejes en paz! – concluyó para retomar su camino._

 _Era como si quisiera huir de él, como si él provocará algo que ni sabía describir en ella, la alteraba, la ponía nerviosa, la hacia tambalear._

 _No había dado ni dos pasos, cuando se escuchó silencio total. Creyendo que el chico se había retirado de donde fuera que estuvieran, suspiro y avanzó lentamente, pero, de pronto, una mano la sujetó del antebrazo e hizo que ella quedara entre lo que parecía ser una pared y un cuerpo mucho más alto que ella, del cuál no podía visualizar EL rostro por la niebla que había en el lugar._

 _\- Pensaste que te escaparías de mi ¿no? Pues déjame decirte que cuando quiero algo lo obtengo candice, me he portado bien contigo y me he aguantado las ganas de robarte un sinfín de besos y lo único que haces es tratarme como si fuera un perro rabioso , explícame ¿Por qué? Nunca te he faltado el respeto, nunca hice nada en contra tuya, y no planeo hacerlo Candy, pero dime el porque de tu comportamiento hacia mi, dime que puedo hacer para que me trates bien, para que… para que no me ODIES como lo haces .- nunca espero tal declaración por parte de Terry._

 _\- Eres un don Juan, y no me gustan los tipos así, eres engreído y arrogante._

 _\- De acuerdo, te paso lo engreído y arrogante, tomando en cuenta que TU de HUMILDE y de MODESTA no tienes NI UN MISERABLE PELO, pero que me digas mujeriego y p… eso NO, JAMAS CANDICE!_

 _\- LO ERES!_

 _\- AH SI? DIME QUE YO NO RECUERDO!_

 _\- Cuando te metiste con las resbalosas de SUSANNA Y ELIZA._

 _\- JAMÁS! Escúchame bien, JAMÁS, me enredaría con gente como ellas, en peligro y me peguen algo raro, yo no soy así, y te lo he demostrado, no se que nidos y telarañas haya en tu cabecita que no te deja pensar con claridad. A Susanna y a Eliza, las expulsaron por MI culpa_

 _\- Como? – quedó totalmente atónita_

 _\- Yo, le avisé a la maestra Margaret, por lo que te hicieron, si hubieran sido hombre, les hubiera dado una buena paliza, pero como eran "mujeres"- dijo irónico – pues no me correspondía hacer eso, pero tampoco se me hacia justo que te agarraran a ti de piñata ¿entiendes? Lo hice por ti- expresó melancólico_

 _\- Yo…_

 _\- Cuándo será el día en que me dejes de odiar?_

 _\- Yo no…_

 _\- Sabes que es verdad, no se que hice para merecer eso, desde el primer día que te vi, me enamoré y no he podido sacarte de mi cabeza._

 _\- Eso es mentira._

 _\- Es mentira que el día es claridad y la noche oscuridad?_

 _\- Terry yo…_

 _\- Siguen habiendo dudas en tu mente verdad? – mas que pregunta era una triste afirmación .- yo haré que estas dudas- dijo tocándole levantándole el mentón – se vayan .- y en acto seguido la besó . Era un beso dulce y tierno, que reflejaba los buenos sentimientos de Terry para con Candy. ¿se suponía que eso pasaba en los sueños? ¿tal vez era una pesadilla? ¿o simplemente los puros deseos de su corazón? ._

 _Terry seguía besándola, como si tratara de borrar cualquier mal pensamiento de ella, disipar cualquier duda y telaraña, dejar claro que el la quería, y mucho, que la quería para ÉL ._

 _Las piernas le temblaban como gelatina. Los libros y todas aquellas historias de amor que alguna vez leyó, se quedaban cortos a lado de las verdaderas sensaciones producidas por ese beso, un beso que inconscientemente ella también anhelaba, un beso, que aunque fuera en un sueño, se sentía tan real._

 _Una parte de ella, confundida por el momento, hizo que su mano poco a poco se levantara, con destino a la cara del chico de labios majestuosos, y justo cuando se la iba a estrellar, para dejar su mejilla tan roja como el carmín , se despertó._

 ** _Fin del sueño_**

Agitada y con la respiración acompasada , trató de recuperar EL aliento por el beso del sueño, que si bien, había sido un "insignificante momento" se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza como disco rayado, no podía pensar en algo más, y sus labios temblaban, por la sensación de tener los labios de Terry sobre los suyos.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana, pero… ella no era la única despierta a esas horas, y mucho menos… era la única, que había soñado que besaba a alguien …

 **Horas antes ***

Terry estaba frustrado y molesto por sus intentos fallidos de captar la atención de la rubia. Esa chica, lejos de parecer difícil, parecía IMPOSIBLE, pero nada lo haría desistir, existía en él una llamita, que se convertía en un incendio abrasador cada vez que la recordaba y pensaba en sus bellas esmeraldas.

Caminaba en su recámara como león enjaulado, y parecía que iba a hacer una zanja en el piso . Estaba desesperado, no sabía que hacer, ya había intentado de todo, desde regalarle flores, hasta tratar de hacerse el indiferente, que claro no duraba mucho así porque estaba que se moría por ella.

Se acostó y después de dar vueltas y vueltas en la cama, por fin lo consiguió y cayó rendido en los brazos de Morfeo .

Comenzó a soñar, y en sus sueños sintió que algo lo golpeaba por la espalda . Cual fue la sorpresa al ver a la chica rubia de ojazos verdes que lo traía loco, en el suelo .

Para no hacerla tan larga, y volver a repetir lo mismo con el sueño de Candy, le reclamó sus desplantes y mal comportamiento hacia él. Y al ver que ella no respondía , y que no formulaba nada coherente, en un arrebato, …LA BESÓ, la besó como si su vida dependiera de ello. Ya no podía más, quería gritarle, zarandearla y decirle que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella. La siguió besando durante un bien rato, y cuando apenas se iba a separar de sus labios, vio como la mano de ella se levantaba en cámara lenta, y para su desgracia, sabía a donde iba a ir a parar , sr preparó para recibir el golpe, …pero despertó.

Así lo hizo, y ahora, al igual que Candy, le temblaban los labios y estaba agitado.

Ambas personitas se levantaron al baño para enjuagarse la cara , y levantaron la mirada para encontrase con el espejo que les decía, que algo en ellos, había cambiado.

 **Al día siguiente…**

Los dos trataban de no toparse con el otro para evitar las penas y el temblor de labios por su peculiar sueño. Candy había sido la primera en llegar al salón , fue y se acomodó como si se estuviera preparando para una catástrofe. Pasaron unos minutos, y el chico hizo su aparición. En todo el tiempo que le tomó a Terry llegar a su lugar junto a la pecosa, tenían la murada gacha. Nerviosos , los recuerdos de la noche anterior venían a sus mentes poniéndolos como tomatitos. Tartamudeando el inglés, le saludó.

\- Ehh… ho… hola

\- Ho… hola-

Ninguno se dirigía la mirada. La maestra exponía emocionada su clase, hasta que un punto les llamo la atención y los saco del ensañamiento en el que cada uno se encontraba.

\- Los sueños son un tema que ya ha sido investigado científicamente para tratar de explicar lo s misterios de estos, como el porqué soñamos y otros más. A pesar de esto, todavía queda mucho por descubrir , por ejemplo, ¿Cómo es posible que dos personas se encuentren en un sueño? O los famosos _deja vu's_ , de los cuales todos en algún momento escuchamos.

En ese momento los rostros de nuestra pareja favorita se comenzó a teñir de rojo, y sin evitarlo se miraron. No podían apartar la mirada uno del otro, los ponía muy nerviosos y alterados, querían poner sus ojos en el pizarrón, pero como los masoquistas que eran, no lo hacían, y pensaban si ese sueño que habían sentido tan real lo habían compartido, nosotras… ya sabemos la respuesta.

\- Tuu… - tartamudeaba Candy

\- Soñaste…

\- Con… mi.. Go?

\- En un… .lugar oscuro … con mucha…

\- Niebla?

\- Y yo… - esta era la parte difícil, preguntarle por el beso.

\- Tu… me…

\- TE BESÉ! – ambos tenían los ojos como plato, o más bien, como bandeja de esas redondas. La mano de Candy temblaba y como en aquel sueño, pensaba estrellarla en la mejilla del inglés. Justo cuando lo iba a hacer… .

\- Candice! Que le piensa hacer a su compañero! – decía la maestra – Esas no son formas de resolver los problemas! – Candy tragó en seco.

\- No maestra lo que pasa es que… es que el

\- Es que yo tenía al parecer un bicho en el cachete.

\- Si! Pero ya se fue – rió nerviosa y esperanzada de que la maestra les creyera. La profesora sólo les dio una breve ojeada y continuó explicando y detallando el tema, sin dejar de dar furtivas miradas a los chicos .

Por otro lado ninguno de los creía lo que había sucedido.

 _"Me besó"_ pensaba Candy entre emocionada y nerviosa.

 _"Oh Dios! La besé!"_ eran los pensamientos de Terry.

Los labios de ambos temblaban como en la madrugada.

¿Qué les depararía el destino, especialmente a Candy, que ahora… mmm… se estaba enamorando?

* * *

 **Hola! Tenía planeado publicar en lis días anteriores, pero digamos que vivo en una ciudad (país: México) donde la tierra se traga a los autos, y estos días hubo mucha, MUCHA lluvia. Empezó a llover desde las 6 AM hasta el mediodía mas o menos, ya después seguía pringando. Hubo mucho desastre, pero afortunadamente a mi familia y a mi no nos pasó nada malo, gracias a Dios, estamos con bien todos, pero había bajo voltaje y el WiFi NO SERVÍA :(**

 **como sea, aquí les traigo este pequeño capi. Para acabar el fic faltan a lo mucho otros dos capítulos, dependiendo de mi agenda y demás.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios.**

 **Nos leemos pronto. ;)**

 **Siempre suya MCGrandchester.**

 **Muchos besos y abrazos n.n**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

 _"_ _no no no no…eso no es posible"_ Renegaba Candy en su terca mente que trataba de convencerse a sí misma que todo eso era una mala pasada que su cabeza le jugaba. " _Quizás es el sueño...si debe de ser eso"_

La campana sonó y todos salieron despavoridos.

La chica llego a su hogar y continuo leyendo letra tras letra, línea por línea, párrafo tras párrafo, página por página, hoja por hoja, capitulo por capitulo, hasta pasados tres libros encontró una frase que sin duda le marco el corazón.

 _No amar por medio que te lastimen es como no vivir por miedo a morir. El amor es el surgimiento de la pasión, pero no en el sentido carnal, sino que pasión, significa sufrir, y si el sufrimiento es pasión, y la pasión es amor ¿a qué le tenemos miedo si después de toda una vida finalmente tenemos que morir? Dejar de lado el temor es lo primero que debemos dejar de lado para poder amar, para poder vivir, ser como el oro, que mientras más es expuesto al oro mayor es su valor, más resistente , más libre de impurezas. Convertir el amor o sufrimiento, e incluso nosotros mismos en eso, que la luchas y pruebas se convierten en fortaleza, y que si sabes de alguien que realmente vale la pena, no huyas, sufre por él, apasiónate por él, y más que nada, amalo, ya que una persona así es muy difícil de encontrar._

 **Una gran lección sin duda.**

A partir de ese momento Candy comprendió que realmente se estaba negando a vivir, se estaba negando a amar, debía superar sus temores y apreciar lo que tenía ya que alguien como Terry era muy difícil de encontrar. Si bien era verdad que peleaban e ratos, era un completo caballero, un muchacho excelente que a pesar de la bromas no dejaba de lado los valores y la trataba como una princesa, teniendo múltiples detalles con ella, que siempre terminaba rechazando.

Se fue a dormir, cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo, y despertar al otro día decidida a cambiar su actitud con TERRUCE HOPSKING GRANDCHESTER.

 **Al día siguiente…**

Candy recien cruzaba el porton de la escuela y Terry se apuró para alcanzarla.

Candy – la llamo Terry – Bueno quiero pedirte perdón por…haberte besado, digo no lo hice…osea si…bueno en el sueño… es que….bueno…yo…y tu…y no sé cómo paso esto o si es que incluso ahorita mismo sigo soñando o que pasa sino que pues yo… - abrió el cierre de su mochila y extrajo una bonita y femenina caja rosa morada con un listón rodeándola color lila.- toma…son para ti.

Gracias…- dijo ruborizada sin mirarlo. Al momento de tomar la caja, sus manos se rozaron y ambos sintieron miles de maripositas en sus estómagos y escalofríos en cada célula de sus cuerpos.

No hay de que…espero te gusten.- la chica abrió la caja y encontró un bonito par de aretes de libélula a juego con una gargantilla con el mismo dije.

Son…son hermosos…nadie… nadie nunca había tenido un detalle así de bonito conmigo… son preciosos de verdad te lo agradezco – sus ojos se nublaron y comenzaron a lagrimear- yo también te debo una disculpa por haberme portado tan mal contigo…lo que pasa es que no estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de trato. Lo siento – dijo con sinceridad, y un poco apenado ya que jamás había pensado que el azabache le caería tan bien y mucho menos que por su culpa comenzaría a sentirse volando en las nubes.

No te preocupes… lo importante es que ese sueño te aclaro la mente y por lo menos ya no me odias… ¿amigos?- ofreció su mano Terry.

Amigos.- ambos apretaron sus manos en son de mutuo acuerdo.

Candy tomo el par de pendientes y se quitó los que ella llevaba para ponerse los obsequiados por el inglés. Prosiguió con la gargantilla pero batallo un poco.

Te ayudo – se ofreció amablemente Terry.

No…no es necesario yo puedo.- pero la pecosa volvió a fracasar en el intento.

¿segura?

Bueno – se volteo de espaldas para que Terry tuviera acceso a su cuello y así poder ponérsela.

Solo quita tu cabello para que no se enrede.

Si

La rubia retiro su melena y dejo al descubierto su níveo y terso cuello que altero los sentidos de chico. Prontamente, para evitar futuras consecuencias trato de poner la gargantilla pero sus dedos parecían negarse y se movían con torpeza. En un segundo intento por fin logro cerrarla, mas in resistirse a la tentación de tocar el cuello de Candy y comprobar por sí mismo la suavidad de este.

Es muy suave.

Gra…gracias…supongo – el joven se ruborizo junto con Candy ya que él pensaba solo lo dijo en su mente, pero, se había equivocado.

Bueno…tengo que irme… dijo Terry nervioso.

Cla…claro…yo también.

Adiós.

Adiós- Terry se despidió de Candy con un beso en la mejilla que provocó que los colores se le subieran a la cara.

Una vez sola, en acto reflejo levantó su mano para posarla en el cachet besad por el inglés.

Tiene unos labios muy suaves – susurro ensimismada.

 _"_ _y tu un cuello muy suave también_ " le respondió su conciencia dejándola roja como tomate de temporada a mas no poder.

Rápidamente se fue a su casa antes de que alguien la viera en ese estado y la comenzara a cuestionar.

Estaba consciente de que en cada "pelea" que ellos tenían siempre había cierta chispa que inundaba sus sentidos. El ver los ojos azul zafiro del chico la enloquecía aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, finalmente, había caído en las redes del amor.

Y ella… se había… enamorado, de quien según ella, odiaría por toda la eternidad.

Tal vez la adolescencia, tal vez las hormonas, tal vez su mente, tal vez la influencia de tantos libros de amor… fuera lo que fuera, no había marcha atrás, solo quedaba esperar a que la "amistad con Terry" diera frutos y en un futuro no muy lejano ellos comenzaran un lindo y tierno romance que los haría a ambos felices, a pesar de las tribulaciones que se avecinaban. Por el momento, solo disfrutaría de la euforia de estar enamorada.

Su esto es el amor… entonces estoy más que segura que **te amo** …

* * *

 **Hola chicas! ¿Algo corto? creo que sí, jeje, pero considero algo lindo ya que Candy por fin acepto sus sentimientos. Pronto tendremos un altercado entre varios personajes ¿ya se imaginan quiénes? Espero sus reviews.**

 **Como saben emocionalmente he pasado por diversas cosas por lo cual estoy inmensamente alegre de estar aquí con ustedes otra vez.**

 **CONTESTO REVIEWS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO!**

 **Siempre suya MCGrandchester.**

 **Muchos besos y abrazos n.n.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Habia dicho que solo iban a ser como tres capitulos ¿no?... Bueno supongo no les molestará si agrego unos cuantos mas .**

* * *

 **Capitulo 4**

* * *

 _"Si esto amor… entonces estoy mas que segura que te amo… "_

Con ese pensamiento dandole vueltas en la cabeza, se fue a dormir.

 _Todo estaba oscuro, y sin saber a donde iba, comenzó a caminar, en lo que parecía ser un callejón. Unos veinte pasos después vio la silueta de un farol, con una tenue luz amarillenta. Al llegar a la lumbrera, esta comenzó a parpadear, y dos sombras la rodearon. De repente sus ojos fueron cubiertos al igual que su boca. Trató de luchar, pero inmediatamente le colocaron algo que presentía era un saco._

 _Tenía mucho miedo._

 _._

 _Había comprado un libro para su pecosa; no sabía el título ya que por alguna razón extraña no podía leer, pero la portada la encontró mona. Intento ver la hora en su reloj, pero este estaba borroso y las "manecillas" giraban sin sentido alguno._

 _En ese instante algo hizo que su pecho comenzara a galopar fuertemente. Estaba preocupado. Algo no andaba bien._

 _._

 _Era arrastrada por un suelo algo grumoso y doloroso. De pronto escucho unas voces agudas._  
 _\- Uff! Pesa mucho – se quejó una._  
 _\- Que querías, es una ballena, además si le sumamos lo debilucha que eres, no esperes acabar rapido con esto._  
 _\- La playa está muy lejos, no podremos sola._  
 _\- No. Para eso llamé a Neal._  
 _\- ¿y que va a hacer el inútil de tu hermano? Digo es un bombón pero también es un D-I-V-O._  
 _\- Vamos, puede que sea un maldito estúpido hormoneado, pero nos servirá mucho._  
 _\- Lo subestimas mucho._  
 _\- Tu lo subestimas más, ¿no crees que sea una simple fachada de él para que lo dejes en paz?_  
 _\- ¿EH?_  
 _\- Digo puede que no este de nuestro lado._  
 _\- Mas le vale que lo este, o le arruinare la vida, el lo sabe._

 _Mmhmhmm…_

 _La chica en el saco se sacudía provocándole a sus raptoras, molestia y dificultad para moverla._

 _\- Ahhh, como me caga._  
 _\- Con unas buenas patadas tendrá._

 _Las ingratas, comenzaron a golpear el saco como si de boxeo fuera. Contrarió a lo que pensaban, Candy se comenzó a mover más y más._

 _._

 _Corría sin saber a donde, solo siguiendo una corazonada, que le decía que su pecosa estaba en peligro._  
 _Llegó a un callejón oscuro, pero dispuesto a todo, lo atravesó deprisa, hasta llegar a un farol. A lo lejos vio, un par de seres, arrastrando un saco… pero ese saco… se movía…_

 _._

 _Necesitaba salir, no sabía a donde la llevaban, pero presentía no era al país de las maravillas. Comenzó a quejarse pero sus raptoras la comenzaron a golpear._

 _\- Espero y Neal llegue pronto._  
 _"Eliza… "_  
 _\- Maldita! No se calla_  
 _"Susanna… "_  
 _" ¿Porqué será que no me sorprende"._

 _._

 _Una cabellera amarillo huevo y otra rojiza, si eran quienes él pensaba, no se la iban a acabar. Sigiloso se escabulló hasta seguirlas, y vio que las chicas comenzaron a patear el saco._

 _"!Candy!" – fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente._  
 _Antes de que fuera demasiado tarde se acercó a ellas…_

 _\- Eyy! - fue el grito que escucharon el par de sanguijuelas._  
 _\- TERRYY! – chillaron emocionadas al mismo tiempo, olvidándose de su preciado saco._  
 _\- ¿Qué traen ahí? – preguntó sin muestra de sentimiento alguno._  
 _\- Nada importante -respondió la pelirroja._  
 _\- ¿Quieren que les ayude? Se ve muy pesado, como si llevaran un cuerpo – dijo con toda la intención del mundo._  
 _"!¿Pesado? ¿Acaso me ve cara de ballena o que?!"- pensó la indignada de Candy. Aprovechando la oportunidad, comenzó a moverse y a hacer ruido._  
 _\- Y al parecer no me equivoque – aseguró molesto y victorioso, acercándose al saco. Sacó las llaves de su casa, para romper la cuerda que cerraba al saco._  
 _\- Nooo! - gritó susanna._  
 _De ahí salió una pecosa adolorida, amoratada y amordazada._  
 _\- Candy! – en acto seguido, el chico la libero y la abrazó._  
 _\- Terry! – sollozo Candy – tuve mucho miedo._  
 _\- Pecosa miedosa- dijo con cariño acariciándole una mejilla._

 _De pronto de escucho el rechinar de unas llantas, y una auto gris se apareció a lado de Susanna y Eliza._

 _\- Llévatela – ordenó Eliza a un hombre que no distinguía con claridad._

 _Un hombre encapuchado descendió del auto, y Terry no supo como sucedió, sólo veía como Candy era llevada en ese auto, a cargo de un completo extraño, mientras el par de víboras se acercaban a él y le sentenciaban._  
 _\- Jamás la volverás a ver…_

.

Se despertó asustada, en la mañana, y un poco mareada, lo que hizo, que fuera directo al baño a vomitar.  
\- mamá me siento mal.  
\- ¿Que te sucede?  
\- Tengo náuseas.  
\- ¿Quieres ir al colegio hoy? – la chica negó con la cabeza- Quédate a descansar entonces, solo no olvides al final, ir por las actividades del día, para que te pongas al corriente cuando te mejores.  
\- Gracias mamá.  
\- Descansa mi niña..

.

-NOOO! – fue el grito angustiante de Terry debido al sueño que había tenido.  
Se alistó rápido y como alma que lleva el diablo llegó a la escuela en busca de Candy.  
Pasaron cinco, luego diez, después quince minutos, y la susodicha no llegaba.  
La preocupación lo carcomía.

 **Ringg! Riiinnng!**

La campana sonó, y Candy no había asistido a la escuela.  
Durante las clases no hacia mas que pensar en ella, y sobre las mil un cosas que le podrían haber sucedido, sumando la hipótesis del extraño sueño que había tenido.  
Terminaron las clases, y al salir, vio a lo lejos a la ojiverde, con un lindo vestido lila, y sandalias blancas, a juego con las flores que tenía bordadas en el faldón. Corriendo, fue a ella.

\- Candy…  
\- Hola- dijo sonrojada. – sin contener sus impulsos, la besó, provocando que Candy abriera los ojos como plato. Dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho, se separó colorado.  
\- Yo… lo siento… no medí…  
\- No te preocupes – lo tranquilizó Candy con una sonrisita nerviosa.  
\- ¿no estas enojada o algo así? – pregunto listo para recibir un golpe por parte de la rubia .  
\- No.  
\- Entonces… ¿no te molestaría que lo volviera a hacer?  
\- Yo…

En eso, un auto gris se detuvo frente a ellos. De el, salieron dos hombres encapuchados, uno golpeó a Terry, sin darle tiempo a defenderse, mientras Candy, era cargada por el otro, e introducida en el automóvil.

Su pesadilla, se estaba haciendo realidad.

* * *

 **Disculpen la tardanza**

 **REVIEWS:**

 ***NOTA*  
Los reviews tomados en cuenta aquí son a partir de la ultima fecha de actualización, Marzo 30, si me salte alguno, o quieren que les responda o les salude, déjenme otro review para que yo pueda saber, por favor. **

**Guest:** No hay de que, saludos! **  
Betina C:** Gracias por tu review, admito me tarde mucho u.u **  
Clover:** Bienvenida al fic, te agradezco tus palabras, un beso y un abrazo igual. **  
Sol Grandchester** : Si definitivamente, Candy ya se enamoro n.n. y lo se, Muy CORTO, saludos! **  
Guest:** Puede que me tarde en escribir, pero quiero que confíen en que no me iré hasta terminar lo que empecé, de mi no se desharán tan facil. ;) Besos y abrazos! **  
Aurora:** Gracias por leer! Saludos. **  
Eli:** Gracias por tus palabras. En cuestión de vuelve a mi, ya les explicaré el porque de todo. Espero no te retires del fic. Saludos **!  
Eliz:** No te equivocaste precisamente todo viene por ahí, por ese par de víboras. Gracias por sus reviews.

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS A :  
AmmiiMorrigan, Betina C, CORAZONMOSHO, Darling eveling, Patty306, apy grandchester, la chinita, mixie07, paulayjoaqui, sony77, sylvieneu, tete, skarllet northman, Sol Grandchester, Lila Venezuela, dajimar, dianley, cris, eli, manabanana, eliz, Aurora, Clover, Magi, bibi grandchester. **

**1) Hubieron varios "Guest" gracias a ustedes también.  
2) No se si "eli", eres la misma que "eliz", si no, las incluí a ambas de todos modos.**

 **Siempre suya MCGrandchester**

 **Muchos besos y abrazos n.n.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo dedicado a mi muy apreciada amiga Catherine Cipher : un beso enorme ;)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

* * *

El chico de ojos azules se incorporaba con el dolor recorriéndole por todo el cuerpo, desorientado, y mareado , trataba de asimilar lo que había sucedido. En cuestión de segundos, Había besado a Candy, ella lo había aceptado, y de la nada alguien llega, lo golpea y se lleva a la chica de ojos verdes.

\- Candyy! – gritó mientras intentaba correr detrás del auto gris, pero el dolor no se lo permitía, provocando que nuevamente cayera al suelo, - Maldición!

.

.

La amordazaron y le cubrieron los ojos con una venda, inútilmente trataba de zafarse

" _¿Quiénes son?¿Que quieren de mi? ¡¿Dónde esta Terry?! ¿A dónde me llevan? … Tengo que escapar…_ "

Estas y mas preguntas, así como afirmaciones, resonaban fielmente en su cabeza con el firme deseo de escapar.

.

.

Había conocido a un aperlado chico, de cabellos cenizos y ojos oscuros como su propia conciencia, era lindo , no era un bombonazo, pero… tenia lo suyo. Su nombre era Simon.

Su relación fue de simples "amigos", y uno que otro beso robado. Ella solo lo buscaba por interés, tomando en cuenta que era uno de esos niños ricos hijo de papi, del cual sus padres no tenían todo tiempo de atenderle y por eso el iba de internado en internado, y de campamento en campamento de verano.

En uno de esos tantos… conoció a su perdición : Eliza Leagan.

Desde pequeño había adquirido una rara obsesión por las pelirrojas; coleccionaba fotos y revistas de chicas de cabello colorado, buscaba mujeres por línea, seguía a compañeras de pelo rojizo, e incluso, sufrió de arresto domiciliario por un mes, por tratar de forzar a su vecina en una noche de copas.

Nada "grave" (por así decirlo) … hasta el momento.

En ese campamento, se enamoró de Eliza, llevándole cinco años de ventaja. Pese a todo, la chica aceptó sus insinuaciones, aunadas a una que otra caricia atrevida.

En una de tantas noches, Eliza salió dar a caminar una caminata nocturna antes de conciliar el sueño, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a aquel chico con el que había compartido ciertas memorias, drogándose a campo abierto.

Sin mas ni menos, como vino se fue a su habitación.

Al día siguiente, las instructoras del lugar preguntaron por un par de jeringas usadas y con restos de narcótico en su interior. Nadie dijo nada, y el asuntos se olvidó.

Después de eso, la pelirroja se acercó y le aseguró haberlo visto, él, alarmado imploró no le dijera a nadie, ella aceptó, con la condición de que él le devolviera el favor más adelante… El accedió .

Pasó el tiempo y siguieron en contacto, hasta que él le dijo que no podían hablar más, solo en caso de urgencia.

Después, se enteró que mantenía una relación muy estricta y peligrosa con la mafia.

.

Ahora él estaba ahí, haciendo ese favor que en si, era más por el afán de volverla a ver.

.

Una profesora salió en auxilio del joven Grandchester, que continuaba doblado del dolor.

\- Terruce! , vamos a la enfermería!.

\- No! – soltó con una mezcla de quejidos – estoy bien, tengo que ir por Candy! Se la llevaron! Un auto gris se la llevó! Debo ir tras ella! – dijo

\- Nosotros nos encargaremos, ya avisamos a la policía!

\- La policía no hará nada! Tengo que ir por ella!

\- No puedes Terruce! No seas necio! Primero atiéndete y luego vas y la sigues al fin del mundo si quieres! ¿de acuerdo?

Impotente y resignado, no le quedó de otra mas que ir a enfermería, mas no por eso, desistiría en su idea de ir por Candy, en ese mismo momento.

.

Las patrullas se movilizaron y comenzaron a actuar. Ya habían pasado aproximadamente media hora desde que se habían llevado a Candy. La ciudad, estaba conectada a las principales carreteras interestatales por lo cual, dar con ella se complicaría un poco. No se rendirían.

.

Una amplia venda ejercía presión sobre su blanco torso en la parte lateral izquierda, justo para proteger a las costillas. La preocupación en Terry, en vez de disminuir, solo aumentaba mas y mas, y ganas no le faltaban para salir corriendo sin rumbo en específico con tal de encontrarla.

.

Según sus cálculos, llevaba hora y media en ese carro, y solo escuchaba murmullos, nada claro en realidad.

…Por fin la volveré a ver…

… no te dejes convencer tan fácil…

… conmigo no se juega…

… ella no lo sabe… .

…. Si lo sabe, ella me ama…

… no cantes victoria…

Frases y mas frases sin sentido. Simples trozos de una conversación. Hasta el momento lo único que intuía, era que estaba con varios hombres, y que probablemente hablaban de una chica.

… ¿realmente crees que acepte?...

… claro que lo hará…

…¿y si no?...

… vamos! No es tan tonta como para rechazarme…

… nadie sabe, todo puede pasar…

… hum! esta vez, Eliza se quedará a mi lado…

" _Eliza_ " – analizó alarmada. " _Hay muchas Elizas en el mundo, no tiene porque ser precisamente ella…"_

Como mera coincidencia recordó el extraño sueño que había tenido, donde la llevaban precisamente…

" _…!En un auto gris! …Dios mío! … Terry!"_

Además de escapar, Terry era otro asunto que tenía en mente, y el que le hubieran hecho daño, no se lo perdonaría jamás.

.

Fue a su casa y se conectó al WiFi, para comenzar a buscar a sus principales sospechosas : Eliza Leagan, y Susanna Marlowe. Después de media hora de investigación, recolectó la necesaria información para poder llevarla a la estación de policía y que comenzaran la búsqueda.

.

Las gruesas cuerdas magullaban sus muñecas, provocando un escozor incontrolable. Finalmente el auto se detuvo, hecho que no sabía si tomar como malo o como bueno. Con brusquedad abrieron la portezuela del coche y de la misma manera la arrearon a la chica como si de una bestia o animal salvaje se tratara.

\- Es linda ¿EH? – comentó sardónico uno de ellos.

\- Acabemos con esto ya – contestó el otro fastidiado y presuroso – quiero ver a Eliza, no puedo más.

\- Si tu dices – mencionó dudoso.

Entró a la residencia, pasados unos veinte minutos, una chica peligrosa cruzó el marco de la puerta.

\- Vaya vaya – ovacionó y aplaudió - pero que tenemos aquí, Candice White, Que cosas del destino! ¿no te parece?

"! _Eliza_!"

De un tirón la venda de sus ojos fue retirada, lastimándole el cuello, lo cual la hizo quejarse.

\- Awwww, ¿te dolió? – la miro con falsa ternura y compasión. Se dirigió a una caja cercana y de ahí extraño un látigo. – no sabes cuanto… me apena – **PLAFFF**! Una cachetada. – eso debiste pensarlo… - **PLAAAF**! Otra más - … antes de meterte en MII CAMINOOOOO! - **PLAAAFF**!.

Nada más que rabia y coraje, se reflejaban en la pupilas de la rubia, que tenía unas ganas inmensas de gritarle ciertas verdades a la cara, se en ese momento solo tenía dos cosas en la cabeza : Salir de ahí con vida, y averiguar como estaba Terry.

" _Vamos Candy! Tienes que salir de aquí!"_

\- No sabes cuanto TE ODIOOO! - volvió a la caja y esta vez extrajo una navaja de doble punta. Se escucho el motor de un coche apagándose – JAJAJAJAJAJA – empezó a reír como psicópata – Susanna ya debe de haber llegado, en unos minutos estará aquí y ambas disfrutaremos de nuestra venganza – la miró con ojos ensombrecidos, nublados por el odio y la histeria. – muy pronto querida, nos las pagarás, una… por una.

.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer la historia. Ya tengo el siguiente capítulo listo, así que no se preocupen por las demoras, esperoo subirlo el día de mañana y si se puede esta tarde.**

 **De igual forma acabé un mini fic que estaré subiendo dentro de unos días, consiguiente a la semana de one-shots.**

 **Agradezco el apoyo, la paciencia y el que ustedes lean la historia, de verdad muchas gracias.**

 **Espero sus reviews. (Me hacen muy feliz leer sus opiniones)**

 **Nos leemos.**

 **Siempre suya MCGrandchester.**

 **Muchos besos y abrazos n.n.**


	6. Chapter 6

**ADVERTENCIA : El siguiente capítulo puede contener lenguaje y escenas con violencia, de manera leve o fuerte según el lector. Lectura bajo propio consentimiento. Se recomienda discreción.**

 **NOTA: Antes de que lean, quiero que piensen quien es quien va a salvar a Candy… déjenme un review… ya después leen y me dicen que tal.**

 **NOTA 2: Estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo igual que como en este, solo que veré tentada a subirlo mas o menos el sábado.**

 **Como lo prometido es deuda aquí está su capítulo.**

 **Capitulo 6**

Susanna había llegado, y alguien más, de quien ella no se había percatado.

Como quien se cree la dueña del mundo, se bajó tambaleante por los tacones que decidió usar ese día.

\- La belleza cuesta – se dijo a si misma convencida de lo "genial" que se veía.

La presencia detrás suyo solo atinó a rodar los ojos y hacer un gesto asqueado.

\- Vaya tipa.

Al caminar, los tobillos se le doblaban y batallaba para avanzar, mas su afán por usar los benditos taconazos se mantenía en pie, (no como ella, que en repetidas ocasiones había ido a saludar al señor suelo.)

\- Ah! - fue la queja al trastabillar.

Sentía que la seguían .

Avanzó unos pasos más, y el movimiento de los árboles la perturbaba.

Alguien estaba ahí.

.

Tenía ya un algo de tiempo en la comisaría, esperando ser atendido cuanto antes, a pesar de la molestia de estar vendado, no pensaba irse de ahí hasta que lo escucharan. Terry estaba dispuesto a dar todo con tal de recuperar a su pecosa.

.

Al ver a la rubia desabrida alterarse y mirar hacia todos lados, decidió aguardar un poco para ir tras ella.

Se puso la capucha. Y avanzó.

.

Sentía pisadas atrás suyo, algo estaba mal, y ella lo sabía.

\- Solo es el viento – trató de convencerse a si misma.

\- El viento quiere hacerte unas preguntas – un cuerpo fornido, alto, y una voz grave la dejaron atónita. Rápidamente su nariz y boca fueron cubiertas por un paño con un líquido fuerte de dudosa procedencia.

\- Mmmm – intentó quejarse, pero a los pocos minutos, ya había quedado rendida en los brazos de aquella presencia.

\- Esta vez no se saldrá con la suya.

Comenzó a arrastrar el cuerpo ya inmóvil con la facilidad de un héroe con súper fuerza. El entrenamiento duro había servido para hacer de sí, un hombre fuerte, ágil y audaz, todo lo contrario a la estúpida de su hermana.

.

La habitación en la que encontraba, olía a nada mas y menos que al alcohol que tomaba la pelirroja como barril sin fondo, y a los cigarrillos que fumaba como chimenea.

\- Ya tardó – pensó en voz alta al ver que su cómplice no llegaba.

.

Despertaba desorientada del sueño al que había sido inducida, la cabeza le dolía y el cuerpo le pesaba. Un guapo chico estaba parado frente a ella, que se encontraba amarrada a una silla con un pañuelo en la boca. Desesperada comenzó a sacudirse, y paró renuente cuando vio al chico acercarse a paso firme a ella. Lentamente le quitó el pañuelo

\- Bien, habla, peor que sea rápido porque ni tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

\- Yo… no fue idea mia! Fue Eliza! Ella ideó todo!

\- Eso ya lo se! Por Dios! Lo que tienen de creidas lo tienen de estúpidas! - escupió. - ¿Quién les ayudo? Porque dudo de verdad que ustedes solas hayan armado todo esto.

\- No… no te lo puedo decir – habló temeroso.

\- De acuerdo, supongo tu y Eliza tienen ese dicho de "los secretos hasta la tumba" ¿no? – preguntó irónico. La chica asintió – Bien, supongo que si no piensas hablar, te deseare un buen viaje hacia la tumba – Una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro. Cargó el arma y puso la boquilla en el centro de su frente. Un grito ahogado retumbó en la garganta de la rubia. – unas ultimas palabras antes de morir? - preguntó sonriente.

\- POR FAVOR NO ME MATES!- suplicó sollozando.

\- Conque suplicando ¿EH? – se burló. – Habla! – agravó su voz golpeando la cabeza de la chica con el arma.

\- Yo…fue Simon… El… Eliza le pidió ayuda…- confesó

\- ¿El está en la residencia?

\- No… no lo sé… Eliza dijo… que iba a los alrededores… que tenía negocios pendientes…no… no se bien que tipo de negocios… pero… en unos momentos traería unos zurcos…de…

\- …cocaína ¿cierto? – la ojiazul asintió. – ¿no sabes como cuanto tardará?

\- Se supone que debio de haber llegado ya… o en cinco minutos…

\- Perfecto! Entonces Actuaré rápido – confirmó decidido. Se dio la media vuelta para retirarse y escuchó el rechinido de la silla en la que Susanna se mantenía detenida. Giró su faz, y con el rabillo del ojo apreció a la rubia de cabellos lacios moviéndose desesperadamente para zafarse. – y tu! - se dirigió a ella – Si tratas de huir o de hacer algo estúpido, ya sabes como te irá! - la apuntó con el arma provocando que la chica tragara grueso. – te estaré vigilando – sentenció .

.

\- ¿Y bien? – habló el oficial.

\- Estoy más que seguro que Eliza Leagan Y Susanna Marlowe tienen algo que ver. Lo se, lo presiento.

\- Es una acusación grave la que haces, y en dado caso de que tu pronóstico falle, podrías pasar los próximos tres años en prisión , ¿estas dispuesto a correr el riesgo? – Terry levemente asintió.

\- De acuerdo, de todas formas ya hay patrullas movilizadas, rondando el área y revisando el código de viaje interestatal para asegurarnos que no hayan salido del estado, lo mas seguro es que se fueron hacia el norte, donde la vigilancia es menos controlada. Esperamos encontrarlos pronto. Pero tomaré en cuenta tu acusación. Si no se comprueba, irás a juicio, así que te repito ¿estas seguro de todo esto?

\- Mas que seguro.

\- Bueno… ¿Qué pruebas tienes?

Sobre la mesa esparció las hojas con información, fotografías y mensajes de texto, las cuales serían hábilmente estudiadas para dar con el culpable.

\- Llegaremos al fondo de esto, pero eso si, te aconsejo, que vayas consiguiendo un buen abogado, solo por si algo falla ¿de acuerdo? Trataré de confiar en ti, y me basare en lo que dices, solo espero no te hayas equivocado.

\- Gracias. – agradeció sincero el chico de ojos zafiros.

\- Ni lo digas – mencionó el oficial metiéndose un trozo de rosquilla y un sorbo de café a la boca.

.

¿Por qué jodidos tenía la hermana mas estúpida del planeta? ¿Tanto le costaba a la vida haberle puesto un cerebro?

Pues al parecer si

Y también su querida amiga no era como si muchas neuronas poseyera .

Como sea, era un verdadero martirio, Eliza siempre había sido una malcriada y esta vez, le haría pagar caro cada una de sus idioteces, esta vez, no se saldría con la suya. Él mismo le arruinaría su jueguito de niña psicópata, enamorada y celosa.

En poco tiempo selló las puertas automáticas. Bloqueó las entradas y salidas principales. Hackeó el sistema de seguridad y las alarmas contra incendios. Los cables de las cámaras estratégicas habían sido cortados. La residencia estaba empapada de líquidos flamables de pies a cabeza. Todo estaba listo, y un punto a su favor era que el tal Simon Cunningham todavía no llegaba.

\- Perfecto!

.

\- Déjeme ir! – suplicaba frustrado el chico de ojos azules con un rostro de puchero.

\- No – le negaba el oficial obeso que no hacía mas que lucir su despampanante panza y seguir comiendo donas con café.

\- Necesito ir! El oficial dijo que podía ir! Maldición! No me puedo quedar aquí en una silla cuando Candy está con quién sabe quién en quién sabe dónde! Una vida está en riesgo! Así que nueva su enorme ser! Y déjeme pasar! - lo miró por sobre el hombro, y después de verlo despectivamente volvió a negar.

\- No.

\- Ahhh! – se restregó la cara - Joder! Joder! Y mas joder!

El oficial tomó una silla, se sentó en ella (que por arte de magia no se rompió) y al instante comenzó a roncar.

\- ¿!Pero qué!? – exclamó indignado - ¡!Ahhhh! Como odio estar aquí ¡

\- Shhhhh – lo calló el oficial que ya estaba entrando a su quinto sueño.

\- No debí distraerme – mascullo por lo bajo. – estúpido oficial.

 _ **Flashback**_ _._

 _\- Llegaremos al fondo de esto, pero eso si, te aconsejo, que vayas consiguiendo un buen abogado, solo por si algo falla ¿de acuerdo? Trataré de confiar en ti, y me basare en lo que dices, solo espero no te hayas equivocado._

 _\- Gracias. – agradeció sincero el chico de ojos zafiros._

 _\- Ni lo digas – mencionó el oficial metiéndose un trozo de rosquilla y un sorbo de café a la boca. - Bien nos vamos – anunció después de un algo de tiempo._

 _Terry se paró con intención de seguirlo._

 _\- Ah! Muchacho! Se me olvidaba! ¿Podrías traerme una matrícula del archivero?_

 _\- Claro._

 _El chico fue y comenzó a buscar ._

 _\- Matricula… matrícula… mmm… si! Matrícula! -_

 _Mas el oficial recibió una llamada._

 _\- ¿Bueno? …¿Si?... aja… ok… si.. Claro… vamos para allá… aja.. Claro… - cortó la llamada – ey tú! - le habló a un compañero suyo – encárgate del chico!_

 _ **Fin de Flashback**_ _._

\- Demonios! Tengo que salir ya! – el oficial roncaba más y más. - ¿se habrá dormido? – susurró para sí mismo.

Se acercó al hombre y movió repetidamente la mano sobre sus párpados ya cerrados.

\- Definitivamente ya se durmió – aseguró – espero tenga el sueño pesado .

Como mono en el circo subió por el marco de la pared y finalmente salió.

\- Libre al fin! – suspiró .- ahora… a por Candy!.

.

Eliza se mecía sobre la silla en un pausado vaivén mientras jugueteaba con el cigarrillo entre sus dedos.

\- Muy pronto Candice, muy pronto pagarás todo, to-di-to, jajaja – decía con una voz terriblemente suave y calmada.

\- Mmmmmm- se quejaba la rubia.

\- No cariño, no intentes escapar, no, no lo hagas… tranquila…pronto llegará Susanna… y juntas ayudaremos al destino a que pase… lo que siempre tuvo que pasar…

.

Al salir vio que una patrulla iba en camino.

\- Espere! – gritó .

El oficial paró.

\- ¿Qué se te ofrece? Llevamos prisa…

\- ¿Van a nombre de Candice White?

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- ¿me podrían llevar? – dudó unos instantes.

\- Sube.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Qué eres de ella?

\- Soy… - ¿Qué eran ellos? -…somos amigos.

\- Claro… ¿no eres su novio?... Te veo muy preocupado como para que seas nada más su amigo.

\- No… todavía no somos novios – dijo un poco melancólico y apenado.

\- Todavía no… ¿EH? … eso quiere decir que pronto ¿lo serán?

\- Tal vez…

.

Pasos lentos se comenzaron a escuchar.

\- Debe ser ella… por fin… tardó mucho… - se puso de pie frente a Candy. – Querida Susanna, por fin nos vengaremos de ella jajaja .

\- Querida Eliza – sonó su nombre agrio en voz de un hombre – nos volvemos a ver después de tanto tiempo… hermana.

\- Neal! – exclamó sorprendida – Que haces aquí!

\- Evitando que cometas más estupideces! – Avanzó rápido.

\- No te acerques! – demasiado tarde ya que él estaba a lado de Candy. – Neal!- chillo – No la liberes! Te lo ordeno!

\- ¿!DESDE CUANDO TUU ME DAS ÓRDENES!?

\- Neal! NOO LO HAGASS!

\- Que pena! - cortó las cuerdas - Ya lo HICE! –

\- Gracias – agradeció Candy al muchacho, que quedó algo embobado por la belleza de la chica. Y la rubia contempló el bronceado rostro de aquel hombre. Verde con verde chocó . El olivo con la esmeralda.

\- Ehh… si.. Yo… AHHH! – Se quejó; de su mejilla comenzaba a brotar la sangre - ¡¿Pero que jodidos te ocurre?! Maldita loca! – le reclamó a su hermana. Le había lanzado la navaja de doble punta.

\- TE DIJE QUE NO LO HICIERAS!

\- ¿!Y SE SUPONE QUE TE IBA A HACER CASO!?

\- DEBISTE DE!

\- LA QUERÍAS MATAR! - gritó. La pecosa trago seco.

\- CLARO! PERO DON CORRECTO TENÍA QUE INTERVENIR – le gritó irónica.

\- SI Y!... – no terminó la frase porque sintió un tirón en su brazo. Volteó a ver y vio la mirada de la hermosa rubia suplicante. . Bufó – Vámonos – ordenó. Candy lo siguió y llegaron a la puerta.

\- Candy candy ...– dijo sin mirarla-… si no eres tu… alguien más va a pagármelas… tu escoges… tu vida… o… la de Terry…

.

Llegaron al lugar del caso, aproximadamente a 4 millas hacia el norte, en las afueras de la ciudad. La carretera estaba rodeada de pastizal y maleza.

Una granada llegó a los pies de un oficial.

\- CORRANN! – gritó el hombre asustado.

Todo el mundo comenzó a correr y a refugiarse tras las patrullas. Los disparos no se hicieron esperar.

\- ESTÁN ARMADOS! – gritó uno.

\- ES UNA EMBOSCADA!

\- DISPAREEN!

\- CRUBRANZE TODOOS!

\- LLAMEM REFUERZOS!

Todo era un caos. Los autos comenzaron a incendiarse, y el panorama estaba cubierto de humarola y cenizas. Nadie de la policía saldría de ahí con vida, excepto el oficial junto con Terry que apenas llegaban a la terrible escena. Cuerpos ensangrentados y el sonido de las balas a quema ropa saliendo disparadas.

Hombres vestidos de negro y armados se subieron a camionetas blindadas para rodear el lugar y los cadáveres de los federales. Incendiaron el lugar para que no quedar rastro alguno de evidencias que pudieran delatarlos. Después de haber acabado con todo, se marcharon.

\- Debemos seguirlos – dijo el oficial a Terry, quienes se hubieron escondidos con todo y auto entre la maleza para evitar ser atacados.

\- Vamos – apoyó Terry.

\- ¿No te da miedo morir?

\- Me daría si no estuviera tratando de salvar a Candy en estos momento.

\- La debes de querer mucho.

\- Demasiado…

\- Bueno, si morimos al menos quiero hacerlo sabiendo el nombre de un joven tan valiente como tu…

\- Terruce… Terruce Grandchester.

\- Yo soy Albert… Albert Andrew.

Ambos sonrieron y se dispusieron a seguir la caravana de camionetas. Si morían, lo harían como personas valientes y no como simples cobardes.

.

\- ¿Qué…dijiste? – susurró incrédula.

\- Como escuchaste "querida", o mueres tu o muere Terry… la decisión está en tus manos.

\- No puedes hacer eso…- negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Me estas retando?

\- Eliza deja de decir estupideces! - intervino su hermano.

\- No te metas Neal! Esto es entre ella y yo! - impuso, dándose la vuelta.

\- ¿!De que estas hablando!? … ni me hagas caso – se dirigió a Candy – Vámonos …te prometo que ella no hará nada. - La miro a los ojos y tomó su mano. – Vámonos ya… - la chica pecosa asintió. Y ambos salieron.

.

 **REVIEWS**

 **Eli:** Tu siempre fiel a mis historias! Muchas gracias de verdad amiga! Siempre me sacas una sonrisa! En cuanto actualice, vi tu review a los pocos minutos. Saludos. En cuanto a tu review : Pues no se que decir, mmm, digamos que Terry no será quien la rescate precisamente, pero… si hará algo muy importante. Gracias por tu review . Un abrazo

 **Catherine Cipher:** Niña, esta de más decirte algo a ti, sabes que eres la mejor , besos. 3

 **Guest** : Gracias y lo se, ADMITO, que tardo siglos en actualizar, pero heme aquí haciendo un esfuerzo para publicar.

 **Flakita** : De verdad que si son muy malas con la pobre de Candy, mas no se irán de este fic sin pagar caro. Gracias, un beso.

 **Sol Grandchester** : hola! Siempre ese par de víboras dañando a lso demás, enserio deberían comprarse una vida y de paso una dignidad porque si que son un verdadero martirio. Gracias por tu review! Nos leemos!

 **Candice White:** Bienvenida al fic! Un beso y un abrazo! Tienes razón, ni Eliza ni Susanna son de mi agrado, pero se necesita a alguien que le de un poco de antagonismo a la historia, así que hasta el momento, ellas son las escogidas (así las podré matar -en el fic- sin sentirme culpable) Se que me tardo en actualizar, y me disculpo pero trataré de no ausentarme tanto tiempo. En cuanto a CORAZONES EN JUEGO, me parece una hermosa historia, de la cual lamentablemente no soy su autora. Si mas no me equivoco, a lo mejor hubo una confusión con Msgrandchester. Son parecidos los username pero pues que se le puede hacer. Por si te sirve de algo, las iniciales de mi nombre y mis dos apellidos son MCG, (me llamo Marisa), y por coincidencia y fortuna la inicial de mi segundo apellido coincide con la G de Grandchester (mi inglés amado) . Gracias por tu review! Saludos!

 **Clover** : Justo a tiempo! Un minuto más y no incluía tu review! Candy no saldrá herida, o no tanto como para darnos un susto. Un beso y un abrazo! Nos leemos!

 **Gracias a todas mis lectoras, Son lo máximo! Las quiero!**

 **Siempre suya MCGrandchester.**

 **Muchos besos y abrazos n.n.**


	7. Chapter 7

**ADVERTENCIA : El siguiente capítulo puede contener escenas de leve o fuerte violencia según el lector. Todo bajo perspectiva y propio consentimiento del espectador. Se recomienda discreción.**

 **Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 7**

Ambos tomados de la mano salieron de ese cuarto donde una pelirroja se quedaría pensando en su próximo movimiento. Sacó su celular y comenzó una llamada.

\- Vamos Simon … contesta!...- sonaba y sonaba, mas nadie al otro lado de la línea le contestaba - … ¡¿Por qué no me contestas?! – enojada aventó su celular contra la pared, haciendo que éste volara por los aires en mil pedazos. – bien, si no me piensas contestar – dijo como si aquel chico pudiera oírlo – yo misma lo haré.

.

El oficial Andrew y el chico Grandchester seguían su rumbo para encontrar a Candice White. Hablaban de cosas triviales. Nada con sentido en realidad. Hasta que a medio camino algo les llamó la atención, y se detuvieron a distancia prudente como para no ser vistos.

A unos doscientos metros, un auto gris se encontraba estacionado frente a una barda de ladrillos viejos, que conforme avanzaba, se iba convirtiendo en una fortaleza y centro de producción de una infinidad de narcóticos inimaginables.

\- Es un centro de producción – dijo el oficial. Vio como un equipaje con cinta naranja era llevado a la parte trasera del auto – posiblemente llevan cocaína – dedujo por el color de la cinta.

\- ¿A dónde la llevan?

\- No lo sé… - respondió el rubio sin apartar la mirada de aquellos tipos.- llamaré refuerzos.

.

\- ¿ya no hay más mercancía? – pregunto el chico de cabellos cenizos al guardia.

\- Son todos los que el jefe dejó.

\- De acuerdo… nos vamos! – ordenó a los que venían con él.

Subieron al auto y se marcharon.

.

Viendo como el auto gris se iba, Terry preguntó .

\- ¿no los seguiremos? – ya que no se movían.

\- En cuanto el gorila se meta – dijo despectivamente al guardia del lugar, provocando que el chico soltara una carcajada.

\- Gorila…- repitió el azabache. el rubio solo le guiñó el ojo.

El guardia se metió y finalmente ambos continuaron su recorrido.

.

Sensaciones algo extrañas se hacían presente en él, por el contacto con la rubia de ojos verdes que llevaba tomada de la mano.

\- ¿Candice verdad? – pregunto para tratar de olvidar un poquito la situación en la que estaban. La rubia asintió. – yo soy Neal…– se presentó … mil disculpas, Eliza siempre anda metida en líos y se la pasa haciendo estupidez y media… de verdad no la soporto –mascullo en medio de un suspiro.

\- Ella… - titubeo - … es… ¿tu hermana?

\- Lamentablemente. – contestó poniendo los ojos en blanco. Candy soltó una risita, provocando que Neal la mirara y esta se pusiera roja como tomate, asombrando al chico.

\- Te sonrojaste… - en un acto reflejo le acarició la mejilla.- que lindo… - la rubia con los ojos como bandeja, dio dos pasos hacia atrás para poner distancia, y soltó la mano del chico. Éste, al ver la renuencia de la rubia se disculpó. – yo! Lo siento! – ahora el sonrojado era él.

\- No…yo… olvídalo. – dijo rendida.

\- Disculpas de verdad…yo solo… ah! Joder! Sólo… - bajo la cabeza y finalmente decidió- vamos ¿quieres? tenemos que salir de aquí.

\- Si.

.

Al salir del cuarto, dispuesta a seguirlos, se percato de un olor medio extraño que provenía del suelo y de las paredes del lugar. Rozando las yemas de sus dedos con la superficie, comprobó que éstas, estaban cubiertas de gasolina.

Un nombre se le vino a la mente.

\- Neal… - sonrió de lado - …muy bien jugado hermanito – golpeteó la última palabra- … pero te recuerdo que Eliza Leagan…siempre gana.

Metió su mano en su bolsillo y de ahí extrajo una granada y un encendedor.

\- ¿quieres jugar al héroe? Bien! hagámoslo!

.

Candy y Neal se encontraban atravesando los jardines –casi bosques- de la residencia.

\- Son enormes estos jardines!- exclamo Candy sorprendida. - ¿Cómo es que nadie se ha perdido aquí?- pregunto curiosa.

\- Nadie dijo que no. – contestó ganándose una mirada preocupada por parte de la rubia, y éste rio por su ingenuidad.

\- Jajajaja

\- ¿de qué te ríes? – pregunto la chica un poco confusa.

\- Eres tan inocente – sentenció el de ojos olivo.

\- ¿yo?

\- Si ¿Quién más? Jaja.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó consternada. Inmediatamente analizó todo – nadie se ha perdido aquí ¿verdad?- dijo tontamente.

\- No, nadie, jaja.

\- Tonto!- lo calificó

\- ¿yo porqué? – el rostro de Neal pasó de uno de diversión a uno de sorpresa. – Tenemos que regresar – anunció.

\- ¿Por qué? Si lo hacemos, Nos mataran!

\- Me olvidé de algo – dijo dando marcha atrás.

\- ¿y no puedes regresar por eso después?- ´preguntó esperanzada la chica siendo llevada a rastras por el hombre.

\- Si vuelvo por ella después, probablemente no serviría de nada ya que estaría muerta.

\- ¿si vuelves por ella?... ¿por Eliza? – se zafo de su agarre, mirándolo atónita.

\- No, no voy por Eliza- la volvió a tomar de la mano, pero ésta nuevamente se rehusó

\- ¿por quién vas entonces?

\- Por una amiga de ella…. Una tal Susanna - hizo el intento de tomarla y falló. - ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó sin comprender porque la chica se negaba a seguirlo.

\- Ella también querrá matarme … seguramente es su cómplice y…

\- Chica lista!... pero no hará nada, te lo prometo, la mataré yo primero antes de que te haga algo, ¿de acuerdo? – ella sólo lo miraba sin saber que hacer o que decir – vamos! ¿confías en mi?

\- ¿Cómo se supone que voy a confiar en ti si apenas te conozco? Es mas ni siquiera se si en verdad estas de mi lado o de la loca de tu hermana – dijo retrocediendo unos pasos.

\- Créeme! Si te hubiera querido matar o si fuera cómplice de mi hermana, jamás estaría aquí contigo tratando de salir con vida, y en segundo lugar, no sería tan amable dándote tantas explicaciones – aseguró.

\- Aún sigo sin creerte – sentenció con la mirada achicada.

\- Hazlo! Hasta el momento soy lo mejor que tienes para salir de aquí, no te convendría perderme... – ofreció su mano

\- De acuerdo. – la tomó.

Caminaron de regreso hacia la casa. Entraron por la puerta principal que estaba medio abierta, y de pronto la escucharon cerrase con fuerza.

\- ¿se puede saber porque regresaron? – preguntó burlona la pelirroja. Ambos se miraban esperando un ataque.

\- ¿se puede saber porqué te interesa? – contraatacó Neal.

\- mmmm no lo se… a lo mejor… finalmente aceptaron su muerte… - rió.

\- eres una pendeja – aseguró el chico

\- tal vez… - se encogió de hombros - … una pendeja que tiene por hermano a otro pendejo… Vaya vida! ¿no te parece?

Dispuesto a no seguir su juego, comenzó a subir las escaleras llevándose a Candy consigo.

\- Nadie saldrá con vida! – aseguró.

\- Eso lo veremos! – le respondió Neal desde el segundo piso.

Avanzó hasta las escaleras.

Prendió el encendedor y lo acercó a las paredes.

Poco a poco el fuego comenzó a avanzar y una llamarada ya cubría la planta baja de la casa. El humo comenzaba a subir lenta y peligrosamente.

\- Yo moriré… - tosió – pero ustedes… lo harán conmigo… - finamente cayó inconsciente al suelo.

.

\- ¿En que cuarto está Susanna? – preguntó Candy con un poco de miedo.

\- En la parte baja, solo que vine por las llaves… - dijo buscando detrás de un recuadro que se encontraba colgado en la pared -…Bingo!

\- Oye… pero ¿no se supone que si ya habías entrado a un cuarto una vez, también lo podrás hacer en una segunda?

\- Cuando dejé a Susanna ahí, aún no desactivaba los sistemas, por lo cual podía entrar y salir como si nada. Pero ahora que no hay sistema en línea solo puedes ingresar a los cuartos con una llave especial. Prácticamente al apagar las redes, las puertas se sellan, y sólo con esto – le enseñó la llave, - puedes pasar.

\- ¿y cómo fue que entramos nosotros?

\- la puerta estaba entre abierta, no estaba sellada

\- Ya veo.

\- ¿No crees que haces muchas preguntas?

\- No, solo las necesarias para asegurarme que eres de confianza.

\- ¿Por qué no lo sería? – preguntó como lo más obvio del mundo.

\- Tal vez porque… ¿eres el hermano de la chica que me quiere matar? – obvió .

\- Buen punto. – sonrió – pero, no todos los hermanos somos iguales.

\- Ya me estoy dando cuenta – le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Tienes una bonita sonrisa

\- Le dijo.

\- ¿Sabes? La primera vez que un chico trató de adularme no fui muy buena que digamos – le dijo recordando como había tratado a Terry cuando él le quiso hacer una simple pregunta.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _\- Hola soy Terruce- se presento cortésmente._

 _\- Candy, un gusto._

 _\- El gusto es mío, oye… tenía una duda…_

 _\- No paso exámenes, no tengo novio pero no acepto salidas o invitaciones a ningún lado, mucho menos con extraños, y si me piensan regalar algo que sean libros porfavor, pero sin compromiso._

 _\- Jaja, wow! Que intensa! -_

 _ **Fin de Flashback**_

\- ¿Es amenaza?- preguntó enarcando la ceja.

\- Nop, simple dato curioso – le guiñó el ojo. Provocando un calor en el pecho de aquel hombre.

\- Huele… huele a… quemado.

\- ¿Quemado? …

\- Fuego! – abrió grande los ojos al ver que las llama subían incesantes por los peldaños. – Tenemos que salir! – gritó .

.

* * *

 **Hola hola! Primero una disculpa por no actualizar como lo prometí. Pensaba avanzarle un poco más al capítulo pero decidir dejarlo tal cual lo tenía. Durante los últimos días me pegó una gripe HORRIBLE, me dolía todo y no soportaba la luz, por eso no subí, porque de verdad, el reflejo y el resplandor del celular no me lo permitía. Pero bien, ya estoy un poco mejor, ya no tan moribunda como hace unos días, un poco enferma pero ya no es para tanto.**

 **Poco a poco la historia irá llegando a su fin, tranquilas, lo lograremos.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Siempre suya MCGrandchester.**

 **Muchos besos y abrazos n.n.**


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO dedicado a todas aquellas que a pesar de la tardanza siguen aquí**

* * *

\- LA CASA SE ESTA INCENDIANDO! – gritó Candy con miedo

\- Joder! No… - Neal estaba tratando de decidir, entre ir con Susana salvar, y lo más probable , morir en el intento, o salvar a Candy y salir ahora que podían - … Candy … yo … Fuck! No sé qué hacer!

\- Tenemos que salir de aquí!

\- Lo sé! Pero que hay de Susana!? – se miraron unos segundos que parecían eternos. De pronto unas sirenas se escucharon a la lejanía. – ellos se encargarán – concluyó el chico tomando a la rubia por la mano emprendiendo carrera, pasando por un pasillo, luego otro, tratando de no chocar con las paredes por la velocidad y la adrenalina de sus cuerpos inmersos en la histeria para poder sobrevivir.

Parecía que volaban; para sus pies, el suelo era casi intocable, y el sonido de las sirenas se acrecentaban a cada paso que daban así como el fuego que se extendía con furia por toda la residencia.

Llegaron hasta el balcón de una de las habitaciones del quinto piso, que en realidad se asemejaba más a una bodega. Se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia abajo.

\- Esta muy alto, moriremos su saltamos – aseguró Candy.

\- Debe haber una forma – mascullo Neal tratando de visualizar algo que les fuera de utilidad.

Candy se acercó hacia la puerta con el mismo propósito. Tomó una sábana que cubría uno de los muebles y en consecuencia tosió por la capa de polvo que se había esparcido. Girando la cabeza por el ruido que hizo Candy, Neal dirigió su mirada hacia lo que la ojiverde sostenía.

\- Qué haces? – le preguntó curioso

\- Tratando de salir de aquí – dijo caminando hacia un librero recargado en una de las paredes que daba hacia la ventana . se agachó hasta una de las patas delanteras y amarró la sábana hasta tener un nudo seguro - ¿Cuánto pesas?

\- No sé, unos 75?

\- Hmmm, si … creo que sí los soportará , tu qué opinas? – le preguntó al chico que dejó de mirarla.

\- Yo opino que eres un genio – dijo besándole la coronilla – un hermoso genio

\- Neal … - dijo seria y mirando hacia otro lado

\- Dime – pidió maravillado.

\- No hagas eso, por favor

\- ¿Por qué te molesta? – dijo apenado

\- Solo no lo hagas

\- ¿tu novio va a golpearme si se entera? – contestó burlón

\- Tenemos que salir de aquí, vamos – dijo consiguiendo un bufido del moreno.

\- Yo primero, así te ayudaré a bajar , ¿De acuerdo? – Candy asintió

Lanzaron la sábana por el ventanal y Neal tiró de ella para asegurarse de que estuviese lo suficientemente firme como para soportar su peso. Después de un suspiro, tomó valentía y comenzó a descender por la sábana hasta tocar suelo. La rubia lo imitó y frente a ellos se encontraba el bosque por el que habían tratado de escapar momentos antes.

Se adentraron y un helicóptero sobrevolaba sobre ellos. Las sirenas se escuchaban pm mayor intensidad, y los disparos se hacían presente. Estaban en peligro.

\- VAMOS! – gritó Neal

No avanzaron más de cien metros cuando la rubia tropieza y cae al suelo.

\- Candy! ¿Estás bien? Tenemos que irnos – ella no decía nada y respiraba con dificultad tratando de ponerse en pie - ¿Candy? – una vez ergida volvió a caer – ¡Maldición! Hijos de su … Joder, te dieron!

\- Dios mío ayúdame …

.

\- Chico esto es peligroso, creo que no debí de haberte traído.

\- Albert no te preocupes por mí, me mantendré alerta …

\- No – interrumpió – te quedaras aquí – el rubio cargó un arma y la tendió hacia el azabache – tienes 12 disparos – sentenció mirándolo a los ojos con seriedad y temor – escondete , trata de que no te vean, si escuchas disparos, huye arrastrandote, pues si te levantas serás presa fácil y un hombre muerto. Dispara a cualquiera que se te acerque y no sea policía o militar. ¿De acuerdo?

\- Gracias por todo oficial Andrew

\- No hay de que Terry, ella estará bien – le palmeo el hombro brindándole una sonrisa sincera. Suspiró – Bueno, llegó la hora. – Terry asintió.

El oficial Andrew descendió de su vehículo y comenzó a moverse de manera sigilosa entre los arbustos hasta adentrarse a la propiedad. Seguido de él entraron más agentes y camionetas pesadas rodearon la residencia.

\- Esto se va a poner feo – dijo terry para si mismo – Lo siento, pero tengo que asegurarme de que Candy este bien.

Enseguida salió del auto junto con el arma que el oficial le había entregado, y la adrenalina recorriéndole, pasó por donde una vez también lo hicieron los demás.

.

Haciendo uso de la improvisación Neal se quitó la camisa, tiró de ella para formar una banda y ponerla alrededor de la pierna de la chica creando presión, para evitar que muriera desangrada.

\- Okay … trata de respirar profundo – tomó su rostro con ambas manos - tienes que hacer un esfuerzo o ambos moriremos aquí. No me separé de ti . Podemos hacerlo – en acto seguido le besó la coronilla. Pasó uno de las extremidades femeninas por encima de sus hombros, y el chico le rodeo la cintura para sostenerla – vamos – la alentó.

Comenzaron a caminar lo más rápido que la pierna herida de Candy les permitía. Había mucho ruido, y ambos tocaban al cielo por una oportunidad de salir de ese lugar con vida.

Mientras tanto, Neal ataba cabos llegando a la conclusión y esperando, que lo de Candy fuera solamente una bala perdida y que no los estuvieran siguiendo.

.

\- ¡¿Por qué jodidos no me esperó?! Ahora nos tienen rodeados – exclamó el joven llamado Simon, Simon cunningham – Zorro! – llamó a un hombre de complexión robusta y morena – dile a los demás que saquen el explosivo y las matralladoras del garage – ordenó con autoridad y enseguida le obedecieron. Su rostro se ensombreció y con sus pupilas dilatas expresó relajado – amo el olor a sangre.

.

El sonido del helicóptero que sobrevolaba la residencia alteraba los sistemas nerviosos de ambos chicos que trataban de salir de aquel lugar .

\- Vamos Candy! Resiste! Ya mero salimos, unos pasos más – decía el moreno para darle ánimos a la rubia que por el dolor se estaba desmayando

\- Neal … - susurró - … no quiero morir – susurró con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- NO VAS A MORIR CARAJO! – en un hábil movimiento la montó en su espalda y comenzó a correr con agilidad – ESCUCHAME BIEN CANDY! NO VAMOS A MORIR, ¿ENTIENDES? – gritó con voz quebrada tratándose de convencer de sus palabras – no lo haremos – exhaló – ya casi salimos de aquí…

Avanzaron y sólo se vislumbraba un par de árboles antes de dejar la residencia…

\- No se muevan o disparo!

.

Si en un futuro le preguntaban como era el infierno, el no dudaría en dar una respuesta certera. Aunque claro, conociendo que "había" muchos tipos de, el describiría sino en específico. Justo el que se encontraba viviendo en esos momentos.

Era una masacre

Un tiroteo por aquí

Balas por ahí y por acá. Granadas por los aires de un bando a otro. Cuerpos ensangrentados y sin vida que hacían en el suelo inerte. Personas se desvanecían uno tras otro. No había piedad. Cargas de calibre 40 atravesaban a los hombres de Simón como si se tratara de reses.

Quería gritar.

Sentía miedo.

Pero la convicción de encontrar a Candy era lo que lo impulsaba a continuar.

Avanzaba lentamente cuando chocó de espaldas con un sujeto armado que iba a dispararle

\- Espere! Soy civil! – le dijo al hombre que lo estaba apuntando justo en el pecho para acabar con su vida.

.

\- Richard! – lloro una desconsolada Eleanor – Se fue! No está!

\- ¿Cómo que no está mujer? – preguntó (más gritó) del otro lado del teléfono el hombre de mediana edad - ¿A dónde se fue? – quiso saber, histérico.

\- No lo sé! Simplemente pase a su cuarto para ver cómo se encontraba, porque me llamaron del instituto diciéndome que lo habían golpeado unos hombres! Y se llevaron a una compañera de el! Temo que le haya pasado algo! Que también lo hayan secuestrado! – el llanto de la mujer aumentó

\- Iré en seguida – aseguró el hombre que no salía de su preocupación.

 _"No me puede estar pasando esto_ " – pensó Eleanor

.

\- ¿Pero como? – expresó la señora white sin voz – ¿!Candice White!? ¿!Mi hija?! – se llevo ambas manos al rostro tratando de tranquilizarse – no es verdad, esto no puede estar pasando – abrió los ojos y le comenzó a doler el pecho . Definitivamente estaba sucediendo otra tragedia más.

Había prendido el televisor como de costumbre, esperando a que su hija llegara de la escuela por los pendientes. Sin embargo nunca espero encontrarse con que su hija fuera secuestrada y desaparecida.

.

\- No se muevan o disparo!

Neal cayó de rodillas al suelo con Candy en su espalda

\- Estamos escapando – gritó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban – estos heridos! No nos mate – pidió sin voltear al hombre que les hablaba de espaldas.

\- Date la vuelta – pidió el hombre de voz profunda - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- Neal! Ella es Candy White!

\- ¿ White has dicho?

\- Si ...

\- Muy bien, los llevaremos a la ambulancia. Tengo que sacarlos de aquí.

\- Gracias oficial …

\- Andrew , oficial Andrew, no hay de que – finalizó para ayudar a los chicos a incorporarse.

Como consecuencia del dolor, Candy desmayó, siendo Neal su única esperanza, y ahora el oficial Andrew, quien la llevaba en brazos hasta la ambulancia .

.

\- ¡Espere soy civil!

\- ¿¡Pero que jodidos haces aquí muchacho? – pregunto un militar furioso - ¿Acaso no sabes que es peligroso!?

\- ¡si lo sé! Pero no voy a permitir que maten a Candice!

\- ¡Para eso estamos noso… - no terminó de regañar a Terruce. El hombre estaba en el suelo. Manchado de sangre. Y muerto.

\- No puedes evitar lo inevitable – susurró una voz psicópata antes de dispararle al azabache y tumbarlo al suelo

.

Al llegar a la ambulancia , un paramédico los atendió limpiando y esterilizado la herida de Candy tardando al mismo tiempo que la sangre no abandonará su cuerpo.

\- Hiciste un buen trabajo chico – felicitó uno de los que atendía a la chica a Neal – de no ser por ti, hubiera muerto ahorita está controlada, pero debemos llevarla de inmediato a urgencias. La bala atravesó la arteria principal

\- ¿se pondrá bien? – pregunto el moreno .

\- Si partimos ahora por supuesto que sí. Bien no perdamos el tiempo.

\- ¡esperen puedo ir! – pidió al paramédico quien lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados – soy… soy su novio – sentenció. Después de unos segundos de duda , el hombre aceptó

\- Sube .

* * *

.

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Pensé que no iba a llegar a la parte en donde Neal dice ser el novio de Candy, pero a parecer lo hice. Actualicé este fic porque considero que es el que me falta muy poco para que acabe. No les explico más para evitar los spoilers, pero les aviso no voy a matar a Terry. Ni loca lo haría, al menos no en este fic.**

 **Cuídense**

 **Siempre suya MCGrandchester**

 **Muchos besos y abrazos n.n.**


End file.
